blood_dustfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Cohen
An outlaw. A hellraiser. A former raider with an itchy trigger finger and a short fuse. The so-called Mouth of Motor City, Eliza is usually found at the heart of gunfights and robberies. Also a pretty great ally to have, if you need a fast gun by your side. History Eliza was born to a pair of farmers just east of Cement City in Michigan. Life was hard growing up, and it would only get harder. Shortly after turning eight years old, a band of raiders from the ruins of Detroit known as the Motor City Reavers shot and killed both of her parents when they raided their farm for food. Deciding that she'd make for new blood in the raider group, they dragged her kicking and screaming back with them to Motor City. Here, she would grow up to be one of the most rowdy and brutal of the crew as she joined in their pillaging and killing throughout the northern American Wastes. She also often instigated fights with other factions, or amongst her fellow raiders, by running her mouth just a bit too much. Thus earning her the nickname The Mouth of Motor City from the group's leader. Eventually, around the age of 27, she started to grow dissatisfied with her current life. Nothing seemed to satisfy her anymore. This was also added on to by the Reaver's leader was starting to be a bit pushy with his 'needs'. One night, he snuck into her quarters and attempted to have his way with her. It really didn't end well for him, as he left without either of his testicles. Figuring that the other Reavers would be out for blood for what she did to their boss, she left that same night. Out in the Wastes, as she made her way into the midwest, she became an outlaw. Always finding ways to get into trouble with the local law enforcement. Usually through drunken fights or robbing people. What helped her through those tough times came in the form of a revolver she had managed to steal from the Reavers when she left. She became proficient in its use, and soon enough was one of the fastest gunfighters to ever grace the post-apocalyptic midwest. Earning her the nickname Fast Hands' Cohen''. She drifted further southward, eventually into the Republic of Texas. It would be here where her notoriety would grow even more, with every gunfight, robbery, and escape from prison. Equipment The Partystarter '''The Partystarter, as Eliza has affectionately named it, is a reproduction of a Smith & Wesson Model 3 'Schofield' revolver chambered in .45 Long Colt. It has apparently been modified slightly, with an extended hammer spur for fanning of the hammer during speed shooting. It is her personal sidearm. The Curb Stomper The Curb Stomper is a lever action rifle, chambered in .45-70 Gov. It is often employed by Eliza when she needs to eliminate a far off target, or if a foe is a bit larger than her sidearm can handle. The nickname is derived from the tally marks for headshots she has inscribed on the stock. schofield.png|''The Partystarter.'' Curb-Stomper.png|''The Curb Stomper.'' Abilities Willpower Humans, in general, are often downright hard to put down because they're so determined to live. Eliza is no exception to this, and often proves it in her own right. Gunslinger After a few years of using the revolver she stole from the Reavers, she's become talented in its use. Specifically the sheer speed that she can use it. Able to quickdraw the revolver from its holster and rapidly fan the hammer at blinding speeds, she can easily hose down an enemy with six shots in less than two seconds. Nifty for those special one-on-one gunfights. attack an enemy six times in one turn. Can only be used once per battle. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Manhunt